Hank
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom is getting annoyed at Hank, but Sara has the answer


Grissom and Sara lay in bed laughing at Hank trying to get his ball from under the bed, Hank was trying to crawl under the bed but he could only get his head under and the ball was further in, He would try and get it then look at them both as if to say get my ball, Grissom got out of bed and crawled under the bed reaching for the ball as he got up he threw the ball out the bedroom door into the next room but the ball landed under the sofa and Hank couldn't get under that as well.

"I think we need to get Hank a bigger ball Gil", Sara said laughing at Hank coming into the bedroom looking for another toy to play with.

Grissom started to kiss Sara but Hank was having none of it he wanted to play, Hank jumped onto the bed and squeezed in between them,

"Hank down", Grissom said, but Hank licked his face, Grissom was trying not to laugh and Sara put her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh.

Hank looked at Sara with those big brown eyes and Sara said, "Come on Hank, we will play, go get your mouse",

Grissom burst out laughing, "It's not a mouse it's a rat",

Sara looked at Grissom and said, "Gil it's a mouse",

Hank was wagging his tail as he came back with the toy in his mouth, Sara took it from Hank and looked at it had the words _fat rat_, written on the toy,

Grissom smiled at Sara and said, "It's a rat"

Sara didn't say a word; she hated it when Grissom was right.

Grissom lay back with his head on the headboard and Sara threw the toy for Hank he went to fetch it when Grissom grabbed Sara back into the bed kissing Sara, "We should get that fence fixed so we can just let him out the back and we will have no interruptions", Grissom said as Hank came back into the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed,

"Hank down now", Grissom said his voice was a bit louder than before,

Sara was laughing as Grissom kissed her Hank was licking Grissom's arm,

Grissom stopped kissing Sara and looked at Hank, Hank just looked at Grissom, Sara was in fits of laughter as they both looked at each other,

"Hank, come on down", Sara said

Hank looked away from Grissom to Sara then got down from the bed and lay on the floor next to the bed, but he whined and wouldn't stop,

"I think he needs a play mate Gil", Sara said as she looked at Hank on the floor,

"No Sara we don't need a play mate for him, I will fix the fence later today, now come here", Grissom said pulling Sara close to him, Hank made a louder whining noise, but they both ignored it until Hank got up and started pacing up and down on the floor at the end of the bed.

Grissom pulled the covers back and got up from the bed, "I will fix the fence now", he said as he put on his robe.

Sara never said anything she smiled as Hank wagged his tail and followed Grissom out the room.

Two hours later Sara had been to the shop and was putting away the shopping when Grissom came into the kitchen, "Fence all fixed and I fixed the latch on the side gate", Grissom said as he took Sara in his arms and kissed her,

"That's good, now we might have some uninterrupted time together", Sara said smirking at Grissom,

The next morning Grissom woke up and opened the back door to let Hank out as he got back into bed Sara laughed, "What's so funny", Grissom said pulling the covers over them,

"Behind you", Sara said still laughing

Hank stood looking at Grissom he was ready to jump onto the bed when Grissom said, "No Hank, go get your toys outside", Grissom pointed towards the back door, Sara was under the covers laughing.

Grissom pulled the covers back, "Sara this isn't funny he is going to be like this every morning, we won't be able to ….", Sara kissed him, then got up out of bed and walked to the closet, she looked at Hank then to Grissom,

"Not another toy Sara", Grissom said looking at Hank who was wagging his tail, "You spoil him too much Sara",

Sara sat on the bed and opened the bag, "Hank meet your new buddy", Sara said taking out a toy dog just like Hank but more than half the size of him,

"That will never work", Grissom said lying down on the bed,

Hank sniffed at the toy and wagged his tail, Sara sat the toy on the bed and Hank picked up and walked out the room, "No that won't work Gil", Sara said laughing.

Grissom sat up and looked where Hank was before then looked at Sara, "Won't be long before he is back", he said smiling,

Sara got back into bed and pulled the covers over them both and started to kiss Grissom, Grissom was sure Hank would appear any minute and when Sara put her hand under the covers and ran it down his thigh she said, "I don't think we will be disturbed for a while",

Grissom could feel Sara grin as they kissed.

"So how did you know that would work honey", Grissom said as his hands ran down Sara's thigh",

"I just asked someone who knows these things", Sara kissed Grissom, "Woman in pet store", Sara kissed Grissom again,

Grissom stopped kissing and looked at Sara, "What….you told her we had a problem in the mornings with our dog when we…." Sara kissed Grissom again, "Gil she told me to get a toy dog that looked like him, and it worked didn't it", Sara said straddling Grissom.

"Now who is the one disturbing us now", Sara said smirking.

Hank sat out the back yard with his new toy not even interested in what his owners got up to in bed.

**THE END**


End file.
